This invention relates broadly to the art of drug formulation. Specifically, it relates to the art of formulating drugs in an inert carrier matrix which is suspendable in a liquid and suitable for parenteral injection into the body. More specifically it relates to the entrapment of drugs in a porous carrier matrix which provides controlled release of the drug following its introduction into the body.